Imprisoned
by moony1
Summary: What is a prison when one is willing to be there? Free will? If it is then, is this what love is?
1.

Imprisoned

Imprisoned

By Moony

Part one: entrapment

What is a prison when one is willing to be there? Free will? If it is then, is this what love is? A prison you choose to be in on free will or is it merely a prison with pleasure so wonderful you're willing to bare the pain? I debated over this many times coming up with no answers other than I was trapped in one of those prisons. 

I looked into his eyes just once and I was trapped. The mystery entranced me. His silence, his uninterested in me. Maybe that was what did it. Then his confusion with me. One could almost say it was his love for me, but no, it was his ability to see my importance. 

He was right of course; I became the sovereign of peace for the colonies and the world. Then after my confrontation with my brother he risked everything he had to rescue me, knowing I would be the one to keep the peace after he achieved it. 

We were a team whether or not we liked it. He would achieve something and I would strive to maintain it. Though the world thought I did it because of my name, Peacecraft, I did it for something, in my mind, much deeper. It was my love and concern for him that caused me to strive to keep peace. So he would never have to shed blood again. Hurt when he saw the families his enemies had and the pain he had caused in taking that soldier's life. Although I never found his love to be returned I never stopped loving him or exerting myself to keep peace for him. I wondered if I should marry someone I felt no love for just so I wasn't so lonely, but I could stand no man or respect him as I did my Perfect Soldier 

That is no one else but Quatre Rababba Winner. He fought on both sides. A soldier as Heero and a sovereign of Peace as I was. He worked so hard. I saw him often and we normally would try to seclude ourselves with little luck. Men always circling me, women circling him. The thing I believe he and I had most in common though was those two people we were in love with. Quatre was deeply in love with my friend who I now spent little time with, Dorothy Catalonia while I pined endlessly over Heero Yuy. Each one we could not seem to reach, though we tried. Quatre tried to be with Dorothy as much as possible, asking her to accompany him anywhere he was going, always being turned down (which after words he would call me and I would accept the offer). While I just tried to find Heero, never with too much luck. If I did he was gone before I could make a move to get to him. 

Quatre and I spoke of this many times one particular time I remember well,

"Relena it feels almost hopeless even trying with Dorothy anymore," Quatre sighed as we sat together alone (something very rare indeed). "She is always throwing me aside and saying no to every offer I make."

"Keep trying Quatre. Don't give up on Dorothy so easily. She may just not be used to someone going after her as you do," I replied calmly. Quatre stood up, very agitated. I could see he was hurting badly. He ran his fingers though his beautiful blond hair. 

"Sometimes I wonder why I try at all!" he said, his voice rising with every syllable. "I would be better off without her! I wouldn't have to suffer with this damn pain she causes in me!" I had never heard Quatre so angry in my life. I stood and headed over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at me.

"Now you don't mean that," I coaxed gently. His eyes softened and his head fell.

"Of course I don't," he sighed. "But sometimes I wonder if I wouldn't be better off marrying someone just so I don't have to go through another one of those lonely nights." That hit me very hard. I gasped and took a step back from him. He looked at me slightly confused.

"I, I," I muttered, my confusion and fear not allowing the words I wanted to say pass the lump forming in my throat. 

"What is it Relena? Are you alright?" Quatre said, very concerned. He touched my shoulder. I swallowed the lump.

"It's nothing Quatre," I muttered weakly. "It's just… It's just I have been feeling the exact same about, about Heero." I hadn't spoke his name out loud in so long…

"You have?" Quatre whispered. "I didn't think anyone could feel like I am," He sighed. 

"I suppose it is nice to have someone who understands, but what can we do about it. We rarely are able to speak to each other and when we do other people, namely our admirers, interrupt us," I cried. 

"We will make ways to see each other. I will visit you through your window at night if need be! We need to speak to each other about this," Quatre pleaded. 

Well, I don't think you will have to go so far, Quatre," I joked lightly. "But I agree with you. I think we should meet and speak about this. I will arrange a time once a…" I started.

"A day," Quatre finished. I looked at him rather shocked. I had not realized Quatre was this bad. 

"A day," I confirmed. He smiled at me gratefully. 

"Thank you, Relena. You are an angel," He said gently. 

"We'll start tomorrow okay?" I said and turned to the window. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Quatre. He smiled at me, then turned to the window. I returned my gaze there as well. 

Our meetings went well. Everyday I felt I was over coming my love for Heero but strangely it was becoming focused somewhere else, to the man who I was now telling my every feelings and secrets to, Quatre, though the real thought of it frightened me and Heero would return to my mind quickly.

Our meetings always took place in my bedroom and always late. I never read the newspaper so I never saw the roomers that were being spread by our meetings. Then to my wonderful surprise I found out the circus had come in town…


	2. Imprisoned II

Imprisoned

Part two: Endearment

By Moony

I never thought of those two as lovers. Though they obviously would do very well together. I wanted to confirm the papers before ever making any real assumptions about the means of their relationship with one another. As always I sent Relena tickets whenever I was in town. I looked past the curtain waiting for her. Cathy came up behind me.

"What's the matter Trowa?" she asked. 

"I'm waiting on Relena," I said plainly. I had learned to speak more since my silence wasn't so vital with the war over, but old habits die hard and I still kept more or less to myself. Then I saw her. Her sandy blond hair waving lightly behind her. A smile plastered on her face. My only thought when I saw her was that Heero, even in his brilliant tactics in fighting, was a fool to let such a gem get away from him. Then I saw the yellow hair behind her. It was Quatre. She turned and smiled at him. I had never seen something as genuine an expression as I did on her face. She was truly in love with him. I stepped out from behind the curtain and waved to them. They ventured over to me. 

"Hello Trowa," Quatre said politely. 

"It is nice to see the two of you," I replied. 

"It was nice of you to send me those tickets," Relena replied with a soft smile. She was a beautiful young woman now. I could hardly fail to notice. I wondered if Quatre did or not. I had been sure Heero knew it all along, which caused me to wonder why he had never taken the chance he had with her before. Now it seemed too late. 

"You better sit down," I said. "The show will be starting soon." The two nodded and walked to their front row seats and the ring mater began his opening speech.

****

Trowa preformed with the lions and with Cathrine in the knife-throwing stunt magnificently. I clapped loudly at his last act. Quatre leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I think we better get going, it's getting late and we still have our meeting to attend to," he explained.

"Of course," I submitted. We made our way behind the curtain and said our good-byes to Trowa and his friendly sister. When in the car I took my chances in glancing at Quatre and admiring the beautiful curves of his face. He caught me but once. I was new at this. I had never had the chance to court anyone I had fallen love with. Heero never stayed long enough for me to. 

"You've been quiet this evening," Quatre commented after catching me look at him. I could think of nothing to say in reply so I remained silent. "Don't tell me Trowa's rubbing off on you," Quatre tried to joke. I smiled at him slightly. He then became silent. It was now my turn to speak.

"Did you like the circus?" I asked. 

"It was fun. I haven't been to one in a while. I didn't think Trowa's circus visited the Earth though," Quatre smiled. 

"Just one town," I explained with a grin, "Just for me."

"Oh," Quatre sighed. I took this moment to look at him. He leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed, letting all his muscles relax. His mouth was open slightly. I did the same. "I've often wondered why I never married you," Quatre broke the silence. I looked at him rather shocked.

"Me?" I questioned. "But you love Dorothy."

"Yes, I do, but she apparently doesn't love me. We've discussed this many a times, Relena."

"Yes, but just about your love for Dorothy and my love for Heero, never the love we have for one another," I explained urgently. 

"This, for us, wouldn't be about love. It would be about ending our lonely nights. We are fond of each other and we can speak about all these problems. Why couldn't we work as a married couple?" Quatre questioned.

"Quatre, what about the relationship we would have to make with each other. People would expect children from us," I pointed out. I had never really imagined sleeping with Quatre ever. Admiring his feature and thinking of him sexually were two different things. 

"We'd learn I suppose…" he sighed, his way of agreeing with my point. 

"Could we maybe use it as a ploy?" I suggested.

"What do you mean?"

To find out the truth," I explained as the thought poured into my brain and out my lips, "Maybe Dorothy and even Heero have taken us for granted, that we'll be there when they're good and ready to have us, but maybe if we say we're marrying each other then they'll come and tell us how they really feel."

"And if they don't?" Quatre asked. 

"Then we marry and do not have to spend any more lonely nights," I replied. Quatre thought of this for a moment.

"Yes, that might work…" He said after a long duration of silence. The car stopped and the drive let us out at my home.

"Then it's agreed?" I asked.

"Yes," Quatre smiled. "I'll buy the ring tomorrow." 

"And I will have one of my maids slip the news to the papers," I smiled. Quatre returned it. 

"I will see you tomorrow, my dear Relena," Quatre said. He saw the servants watching through the window (He told me that a few days later). He took me in his arms and kissed me. I was surprised, but knew better than to push him away. He let go of me quickly and walked back to the limousine. I stood in my spot until the car was past the gates then walked inside. Confused, but still hopeful about what we had planned. I prayed it would work. I went to my room and found sleep quickly. Tomorrow would be the beginning of Quatre's and my scheme to finally reach the ones we loved.


	3. Imprisoned III

Imprisoned

Part 3: Engagement

By Moony

I know it's crazy, but what else can I choose to do? Relena seems willing enough, though I really hate putting her in this position. I hope she's right about them taking us for granted. I picked out a ring perfect for Relena, but also found a marvelous ring for Dorothy. I bought it too, just in case. 

Relena was true to her word about letting the papers know, but what I found odd was that the papers head line read 'The marriage of Winner and Peacecraft… finally' I was confused and picked up the news paper to read the article. I saw a picture of Relena and I at the circus laughing about something. I began reading. 

After months of secret meetings and dates Quatre Rabbaba Winner and Relena Peacecraft are planning wedding dates.

Quatre Winner runs the Winner Corporation in the L4 cluster of the colonies.

Relena Peacecraft, once Relena Darlene is the foreign vice minister between the colonies and earth after the AC war. She took back her Peacecraft name to rebuild her country of origin, the Sank Kingdom and has made it an institute for children to learn the ways of peace as well as one of the best educational institutes in the United Earth Sphere 

The union of these two would make a stronger bond between the Earth and Colonies then ever before. We hope the best for them

Continue on page 2 

I glared at it for a moment. I had winced when I read only twenty-eight sisters instead of twenty-nine, but read on. I was surprised at the 'secret meetings and dates.' I suppose that's the way it would have looked. People can never accept a male female friendship. I suppose they have the right. Look what Relena and I were doing now. Would the papers have something to write about if either Heero or Dorothy showed up to crash our little wedding! And what a story it would be if both showed up and the bride and groom eloped with different people than previously assumed. I laughed out loud at the thought. I bought the paper to show Relena when I saw her today. I had made arrangements at the best restaurant in the city to propose to Relena tonight. The restaurant owner seemed in total exultation to serve all my needed. She apparently was a big fan of Relena's. 

The next call I made was to a clothing store. Relena had asked me to go there and get a dress for her. I had no clue on how to choose a dress, but Relena gave me a woman's name to ask for and not to worry about a thing. I walked in and found many dresses around me. Didn't know women wanted or needed that many choices. An older looking woman approached me. 

"Are you Emily?" I asked kindly. She smiled.

"You must be Mr. Winner. Relena called earlier. Yes I'm Emily. Stay right there and I'll get the box for you," Emily smiled and walked away. I stood there feeling rather sheepish in the store, but Emily didn't leave me waiting long. She returned with a long white box. "Here you are, Mr. Winner. I can't wait to see you again," Emily grinned. I took the box and left after thanking and paying her. I couldn't believe Relena spent that much on a dress. I would ask her about that later. I knew Relena wasn't into fashion as much as Dorothy was and I was sure she would have spent twice as much on something else much more, er, elegant I suppose. 

I returned to my limo. My next stop was Relena's home to give the dress to her. I hadn't looked at it. It was no interest of mine, or at least at the moment it hadn't been. 

When I dropped the dress off at Relena's mansion Relena had gone out to get her nails done and her hair cut or styled, maybe both. I didn't stay long. I too had to get ready for our meeting. 

I stood in the hall at the foot of the stairs in Relena's home. I had done it many times before. I had my hands buried in my pockets. The roses I had brought were set on the table by the door. Relena had never made me wait this long. I wondered what was keeping her. Then I heard something at the top of the stairs. I looked up and the woman I saw was not the girl with whom I had confided so much in. I knew my face held my shocked look because as she walked down the stairs she blushed. She reached me and I was still stuck in awe. The dress I had brought to her was a soft sky blue that brought out her eyes even when she was at the top of the stairs. The dress was cut up to her mid upper leg. The top of the dress was cut low enough to temp a man, but just enough to keep everything a secret. Her hair was pulled into a beautiful design I could barely imagine how was done. It looked like a flower on her head. In her hair were tiny blue flowers that matched her dress. 

"Do I look okay?" she whispered, bringing me back to reality.

"Okay?" I asked weakly, trying to find the words to describe how she looked. "You are incredible. If, if, you were anymore beautiful than you are right now I would think you were a goddess." Relena blushed and looked down. This gave me a moment to recompose myself. I offered my arm to her. "Lets get going." She took it and we walked out.

****

Is jealousy an emotion that one gets because of love? I fear it is. I have avoided love for so long. Love has always been ripped away when I reach out to it. I lost my mother when I was five, my father only a short while after then my grandfather. I don't want the same fate to happen to him. But then again we were in war times then and now we aren't and he's with the woman who has established it. She was and in my mind still is a dear friend. I want to stop it, but wouldn't that be stopping their happiness? I had been sure only days ago Quatre was in love with me. Did I lead him to this? Had I rejected him to his breaking point? Oh, why am I so stupid? 

I watched them together tonight. I saw him get on his knees and ask her. I saw her face light up and oh God I wished at that very moment I was she, but no. No. I can't be. I am not right for him. He's far too kind and gentle to deserve a cold, heartless bitch like me. Relena is perfect for him. Her kindness lights him and they both run businesses and can understand each other so well... Damn it! I wish I were she right now! They didn't see me there. I didn't want them to. I couldn't stand to look at the two after he so gently slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her with his soft, perfect lips. I left. 

I don't know how to feel anymore. Once a person said, "act on your emotions." I find that very hard when you don't even know what you emotions are. Maybe I should talk to him personally about it. I wonder if he's feeling as I do now. She loved him and he ran from her as I did from Quatre. Could he be suffering the same as I am? No. He didn't see it happen. Oh they looked so in love. Would we have looked like that if I had just said yes instead of no so many times? I'm afraid I'll never know. Quatre's marrying Relena and I feel so helpless.

****

He was upset, I could tell. He called me and that's enough to know he was upset. 

"What can I do for you old buddy?" I said. 

"Have you seen the papers?" he asked. 

"No, why?" was my reply. I didn't really like reading, didn't even get the paper. If it were really important it would be on the news tonight. 

"Relena's marrying Quatre," He said with a ring in his voice I couldn't comprehend.

"You're kidding!" I was very surprised. "Relena loves you though." Sometimes I regret it when I speak before thinking of what I say. I knew he had been thinking the same thing though. He was silent. 

"I want to come over there," he said finally.

"Over where?" I asked. I wasn't sure if he meant Relena's or my place.

"Over at your house you baka!" He said. He was very aggravated, so I forgave him, as I always do anyway. 

"Sure, you know you're always welcome here." Everyone always is at my place. Hilde loved company almost as much as I do. So I wasn't worried about her. Our kid on the other hand… 

Hilde and I don't think marriage is necessarily something needed to have a relationship when you have children. That is merely society accepting you, so we never technically married, but we're married in our hearts and that's what matters. 

We have only one kid now, but I want another. Hilde's not so corroborative with that idea right now though. Anyway, I have a son. I finally talked Hilde into naming him after me. I know it sounds arrogant, but all fathers are and I don't see myself as any exception. He's Duo Jr. and I'm way too proud for my own good. He had Hilde's hair, but he has my eyes, and my nose, and my mouth, and… Oh hell he has my face. 

Heero was there a lot quicker than I expected, but Hilde knew, so I was okay. We welcomed Heero with open arms. Duo Jr. welcomed him by sipping up in his shirt. Heero didn't seem angry though. He watched my family in a way I've never seen. As if he was longing. He said nothing though. He just stayed with us. Until the last person I'd ever thought would call me called. 

"Duo Maxwell?" Her voice was still as silky smooth as I remembered it. She was a perfect persuader with that voice. I confirmed that it was I, Duo Maxwell. "I want to know if you know where Heero Yuy is. Any information you have would be very appreciated." Was she being nice to me? 

"Yeah, he's here at my place." Damn, I did it again… speaking without thinking. I really need to work on that. 

"Oh how wonderfully convenient. Keep him there as long as possible Duo. It's a matter of life and death. I really must speak to him."

"It's about Quatre's and Relena's wedding, huh?" You'd think I'd learn, but nope. Duo Maxwell is the thickest headed person in the universe and I am the first to admit it, but with a smile of course.

"Just please keep him there, Duo," she begged. I told her I'd do my best and was about to hang up when she said. "Just one more thing, Duo dear. Do not say anything to anyone about our call okay?" I agreed, again without taking the time to think about how annoying that would be for me to do then hung up. I had no idea what all was going on, but I knew this would be pretty fun to watch.


	4. Imprisoned IV

Imprisoned

Part 4: Entailment

By Moony

She came and with wonderful timing. I was about to fall apart. I didn't want to do it in front of anyone; but then again I didn't want to be alone when it happened. This is why I went to Duo's. But this proved to be a bit more painful that previously assumed. Watching him with Hilde and his child was almost too much. I thought of Relena and I sitting together watching our child take it's first steps or it's first word. 

Dorothy apparently was suffering from the same thing I was or she wouldn't have come to me. She stormed in on me as I sat on my bed thinking of what I was going to do after Relena married Quatre. I looked up rather shocked, though I knew my face gave nothing of that sort away. 

"Heero Yuy," She said. "I have found you. We must speak." She sat before I had time to question her. "I need to know how you feel about Relena and Quatre's engagement." Strait for the throat, that was Dorothy Catalonia. 

"I hate it," I replied plainly. 

"Good, because I have a plan to destroy it, but I need your help." I looked at her for a moment. 

"Go on," was my reply. I was eager to hear this plan

****

"Ow!" I yelped when the seamstress pricked me with her needle again.

"If you would hold still madam it would not happen," she said to me. I sighed and tried not to wiggle. The dress was beautiful, but I had a weird pressing on my heart that I couldn't explain. Was it anxiety about the plans Quatre and I had made? I couldn't be sure. I wondered if at this very moment Heero was thinking of me or if he even cared that I was marrying Quatre. Oh I hoped he did. I hoped he would come soon. That he would rush through that door any second and sweep me off my feet and carry me away, but I know better than to believe in fairy tales like that any longer. I gave out a long sigh and wished the seamstress would finish soon. 

"How's it going?" Quatre asked me while we shared dinner the same night my dress was completed. I ran that question through my head many times. 'How's it going?' 

I wanted to say 'I'm doing horribly! I think we should call the whole thing off. It's killing me!' but instead I said, "I'm doing okay, what about you?"

"Dorothy left," he was changing the subject, but it was interesting news.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked eagerly. If my prince charming wasn't going to show, then at least his princess would.

"No, but I have people working on it. I do know she went to the colonies," Quatre explained.

"Oh?" I wanted to dance. Maybe she was going to find Heero to stop the wedding. 

"How much longer until the day?" Quatre asked me.

"A month," I replied. "And everything is on schedule." Quatre sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Are you having second thoughts?" I blurted out. 

"Are you?" Quatre shot back. I looked away from him. We talked no more on the subject. We stayed on neutral subjects such as the weather and the flowers that we wanted at the wedding. When he left he kissed me on the cheek. I was beginning to wonder if this conspiracy of ours was tearing up the friendship we had. 

****

"So you are in love with him," I said. Dorothy looked away from me. 

"Yes I do love him," she admitted. "And the fool that I am, I didn't realize it until now. I watched him propose you know," She looked over at me. "They looked very much in love." I raised an eyebrow at her. She was apparently hurting. Her eyes seemed taunted.

"And you have a plan to break them up?" I asked. She swallowed and nodded.

"If I remember Relena as well as I think I do she'll still be in love with you, whether she's marrying Quatre or not," Dorothy explained. I didn't believe her. I had pushed Relena too far. Running from her. I knew she kept trying to find me, but I couldn't stand it if I put her in more danger than she already had. There were still people out for my life at the time and I didn't want her used to get to me. Now there weren't and I was too late.

"And your point?" I replied.

"If you go back there and just make a few appearances around Relena. Do not go and speak to her, just let her see you in a crowd and other things of that nature. Relena will loose her nerve and call off the wedding," Dorothy enucleated.

"Don't under estimate Relena, Dorothy. She's a very strong woman," by saying this I knew Dorothy would read between the lines to know I was in love with Relena. Dorothy smiled at me with her eyes sparkling. 

"Will you do it?" she asked me. 

"Mission accepted," was my reply. She stood and nodded. She began to walk out. "What is your plan with Quatre?" I called after her. She turned and looked at me.

"I have my own ideas. As long as you stick to your part everything will fall into place. I'll be waiting outside," she smiled eerily at me, then left. Duo walked in soon after.

"So what's up man?" he asked.

"I'm going to Earth," I explained. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're going to Relena?" he questioned stupidly. I had been packing at this time. I gave him what he called the 'death glare.' Then nodded. He laughed. I felt like shooting him, but recalled the thought and picked up my bag and headed out of the room. I said a quick goodbye to Hilde and Duo's son. Duo stopped me at the door however.

"How she knew you were here I don't know, but er, here and remember I'm just the messenger," Duo said quickly and stuffed an envelope in my hand. He hastily walked back to the front room with Hilde. I looked down at the envelope and then opened it. I read it and my blood began to boil. She signed it herself. Damn it! I ripped it up and threw it on the ground. It was the second invitation from her that I had done that to. I walked outside and got into Dorothy's limo. 

****

I was surprised at the sudden announcement, but I couldn't have been happier for her. Quatre was a wonderful choice for my sister's husband. Much better than that Heero Yuy she was obsessed with only a little while before. Noin was asked to be the maid of honor. She of course accepted excitedly. I was asked to give my little sister away. I told Relena I would have to speak to Quatre before I gave her to him. She complied. The date for my meeting was set. 

"So Quatre, what do you have planned for my little sister after your big day?" I asked Quatre.

"Well, she's going to quit her vice minister job and move to the colonies to help me with my empire," Quatre smiled.

"Sounds well laid out Quatre. How does Relena feel about it?" I questioned.

"It was her idea," Quatre leaned back in his chair. 

"Well then," I said surprised. "It looks like you two have everything under control. You will be a wonderful couple and I think you will be very happy together. You both have my blessing. I will give Relena away to you at the wedding happily!" He and I both stood up. We shook hands.

"Relena will be overjoyed," Quatre commented. "I'll see you at the dress rehearsals?"

"Of course," I said happily. "Oh, one more thing. Have you made sure Heero Yuy will not be crashing the wedding?" Quatre gave me an odd look.

"Why would he do something like that?" Quatre asked.

"Because… Oh never mind," I sighed. I had been sure Yuy was in love with my sister, I guess not. And I was more than happy to take Quatre's word that everything was fine. "See you then Quatre. I'll be happy to have you in the family." And we parted ways. I was sure Relena and Quatre would be very happy together.


	5. Imprisoned V

Imprisoned 

Part Five: Entertainment

By Moony

I'm having doubts. I don't know if this is a good idea anymore. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of my feelings and I'm afraid of disappointing Quatre.

Today I am going to order the flowers, then go to and confirm our time at the cathedral, among other things, and I will make one last stop after that. I dread it all…

I had just walked out of the flower shop when I saw him pass by me. I gasped and nearly forced myself to look, from fear it was he. I looked, but the person had disappeared into the rushing crowd. I shook off the notion that it was Heero and simply blamed it on stress. I got into my limo and headed to the cathedral. However, I kept my eyes on the crowds passing. I didn't know if I was hoping to really see him or afraid to.

I looked up at my cathedral. I was baptized there and grew up with the pastor as a second, well considering my circumstances, third father to me. Quatre agreed that we could have it there and said it would be a beautiful place for a marriage. I was happy about it. 

I stepped out of the limo and walked into the church. I found Pastor Lawrence in his office. His secretary announced me. 

"Ah, my darling, Relena," Pastor Lawrence cried happily. "I am pleased to see you."

"Hello, Pastor Lawrence," I smiled. Seeing him was very comforting. 

"Come into my office and we'll talk," he offered kindly. I followed him in. He sat as his desk and I sat in the chair in front of it. "Now what is it?"

"I just wanted to confirm the time we have the cathedral for the wedding," I explained.

"You know you could have just talked to my secretary about that." I nodded.

"I know, but there's more," I explained. I told him all my worries about the wedding and the fear I was feeling about it. Pastor Lawrence merely smiled.

"Relena, that is normal for a young woman like you to get jitters before one of the biggest days of your life," he said gently. Although I knew that wasn't the real truth I smiled weakly and nodded. We stood and he took my hand. "God bless you, Relena."

"God bless you," I replied and left the office. As I was walking out of the Cathedral I saw him staring at me from across the street. I dropped the envelope I had received from a few friends who saw me at the church. As I scrambled down to get it and he disappeared again. Now I was terribly upset and I did not want to make my final stop, but I had, by then come to the conclusion that Heero, even though I was now seeing him, would not come and sweep me away. I wasn't sure about Dorothy though. 

"This one will be certain to please Mr. Winner, Miss Peacecraft," the saleswoman said and held up a see through black silk gown to me. I gulped at the thought of anyone seeing me in it and nodded. She smiled and handed to a woman who was holding all the others I had chosen. I could only take so much of that and after agreeing to eight night gowns I walked out of the longere shop with boxes piled in my arms and completely ashamed of myself. I didn't see any _Heeros _for the rest of the day. 

****

Relena was late, very much unlike her, but I waited for her. At eight she finally walked in with servants carrying in boxes behind and in front of her. She too carried a box. She looked pale.

"Relena," I said and made myself known. She looked up at me and paled even more. I became worried. "Are you alright?" I asked. I took the box from her. I handed it to a servant passing by. She looked up at me like a frightened deer. I took her hands and she began trembling. I was distressed. "Relena?" I asked. Her eyes became watery and her bottom lip began to tremble. I pulled her to me before thinking her cries were muffled in my shirt that she was clinging to. I stroke her hair, still confused about what had pushed her to this state, but my mind wondered away from that enigma when the aroma of her hair entered my nose. Suddenly the realization of what I was really holding in my arms, my future wife and a woman. My heart began to race at the thought. Relena snuggled closer to me. I was torn. I didn't want to hurt her by pushing her away and then I didn't want to stir up my feelings either. "Relena," I whispered and touched her shoulders. She looked up at me. "Let's go and sit down and you can tell me what's the matter." She nodded and I put my arm around her shoulder and led her to a room down the hall. I let go of her and she walked to the couch. I shut the door and joined her.

"I saw someone today," Relena explained. 

"Heero?" I asked eagerly. Relena nodded.

"Well I think it was him. I kept seeing him in a crowd, but I'm, I'm not really sure if it was him. I think I may be going crazy," Relena concluded. 

"Oh," I smiled and touched Relena's cheek without considering my actions. She looked up at me. "You're not going crazy, Relena. You're just tired. You've been stressed lately. I think you should just go upstairs and rest." I stood up and put my hand out to her. She took it and stood up. I replaced my hand around her shoulder and led her out of the room and up stairs to hers. I helped her with her shoes and into bed. I touch her cheek and smiled down at her. "Now go to sleep," I whispered. I bent down and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me and touched my face. Her touch is like silk. 

"Thank you, Quatre," she whispered. She pushed back a strip of hair that had fallen over my face back behind my ear. She then grabbed my hand. "I hope Dorothy know what she's missing and comes for you soon." She squeezed my hand. "Good night Quatre." She let go of my hand and closed her eyes. I watched her for a moment then left. After I had shut the door I whispered, "I hope Heero knows what a woman she is."

****

I squeezed the phone as it continued to ring. I knew Quatre was over at Relena's. I had many reliable sources that Quatre stayed at Relena's every night until about ten when he left. It was nine now. He should be there. The phone rang for the third time and a voice answered.

"Hello?" it said. I knew it was Quatre.

"Quatre darling," I said smoothly. "I was hoping to catch you. Before you are taken away forever I thought I should take up one of your offers."

"Dorothy?" he asked confused.

"Yes," I replied. "I would like to do it tonight, but if Relena is needy of your company I would not want to deprive the two of you any time together, but you must consider that the two of you will be married soon and be able to spend ample time together. I am only asking for a night." 

"Alright Dorothy," Quatre said calmly. "Point taken, where do you want to meet?" 

"The Para de Loose in an hour," I said and hung up the phone. 

"He took the offer?" Heero said behind me. 

"Of course," I replied. "He could never tell me no. I'm very aware you went out with your mission today. How well did you do?"

"She's shaken, but she's trying to hide it," Heero explained. "There was one thing that got me though… the last stop that she made today."

"And what was that?" I questioned. 

"She stopped at a longere shop," Heero replied. I smiled, a habit not yet lost from the war days when I saw someone strong hurting. I removed it quickly.

"I see," I replied. "Don't worry, she'll be using it for you soon enough, now I must prepare myself. I must convince the man I'm in love with that I do love him." I left Heero. Soon I was ready to go. I called my limo to the front. I had now changed to the more conventional color of white for my car. I walked up to Peter the receptionist.

"Hello Miss Catalonia," Peter said. "I didn't know you had reservations tonight."

"I don't," I replied. He smiled and nodded. 

"Come right this way," he said and grabbed a menu. 

"I am expecting someone, Quatre Winner," I said while I sat.

"Of course," Peter smiled. "I lead him right to your table."

"Thank you," I replied. I sat there for a while before Quatre appeared. I already had two alcoholic drinks before he did come. He seemed nervous, but it made him so much more beautiful. His green eyes were darting everywhere as Peter led Quatre right to me. When he saw me he seemed to become less agitated. He sat down across from me and smiled. 

"Hello Dorothy," he said calmly. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Must you always be so serious, Quatre?" I asked with a smile. My head began spinning a little from the alcohol. Quatre frowned and folded his hands and placed his elbows on the table. 

"Have you been drinking, Dorothy?" he asked me. I glared at him.

"I have had two drinks tonight. Not enough to make me unaware of my actions," I replied. "And yes, I did ask you here for a reason tonight." Quatre raised an eyebrow. I smiled wickedly. "I must ask you a question that has been plaguing me since I heard the news."  
"News of what?" Quatre asked, though I knew he and I both were aware of what I refereed to. 

"Your engagement to Relena Peacecraft," I replied and narrowed my glare. "Are you in love with her?"

"Why is that any of your business?" Quatre shot back quickly. I leaned back and shrugged. 

"As you know I was friends with Miss Relena during and a little after the war and I want only the best for her. I know she is still in love with Heero Yuy," I replied. Quatre closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"I don't know how she feels about Heero any more, but she's agreed to the wedding, so I'm assuming she is in love with me now," Quatre explained. I was shocked and taken aback by it. 

"Do you love her?" I whispered. Quatre opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"I'm in love with you, Dorothy," He replied. I wanted to cry for joy, but I held back my tears and just gazed at him bewildered. Quatre suddenly looked like he was many years older than biologically correct. "I have to go now, Dorothy. I have a wedding rehearsal to attended tomorrow." He stood and stepped out of the booth. I leaped up.

"Quatre please!" I cried. He turned and looked at me. "I, I…" The words wouldn't come. He looked at me expectantly. "I'm in love with you!" I cried. The whole restaurant turned and looked at us. Quatre turned around completely and gave me a drained smile. 

"Let's go some place a bit quieter," he said and offered me his hand. I happily took it.

****

I scanned over my last e-mail and my eyes shot open. It was from the preventers. I never knew how Lady Une ever got my e-mail address, but she always did when it came to emergencies. I leaped up and grabbed a bag. I threw everything that was important to me into it, including the laptop. I left Dorothy's penthouse about midnight. My destination: the Peacecraft mansion.


	6. Imprisoned VI

Imprisoned 

Part Six: Endowment 

By Moony

I awoke by a sound at my balcony. I leaned up in my bed and wrapped my sheets around me. The balcony door opened and a dark figure entered my room.

"Relena," the figured mumbled and I knew who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I cried. I was far from saying our famous meeting lines, 'Heero…' 'Relena…' though it appeared Heero had yet to overcome this tradition. 

"You are in danger," Heero explained and walked up to the edge of my bed. 

"Aren't I always?" I replied. "What is it this time? An assassin or a new organization out to execute me?"

"No," Heero said and sat on my bed beside me. 

"Then what?" I said, trying to keep my heart rate down with Heero so close. He touched my cheek.

"Making the biggest mistake of your life," he said and pulled my face to his and kissed me for the first time in my life. Though I was shocked I fell into his arms happily. Heero pulled me against him. I wrapped my arms around him and my eyes filled with tears. I didn't whimper or moan, like a girl would, I let them fall with silence. Heero leaned up when he apparently felt one on his cheek. He touched my cheek, but didn't wipe away the tears like he did when we were fifteen. He just let them fall on his hand and roll down. We stared at each other. Our eyes told so much that words didn't, or couldn't. I smiled and ran my hand through his silky hair. 

"I'm glad you're here," I said and rested my head on his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down my back. 

"So am I," Heero said after a moment. He leaned me back in the bed and joined me. He pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes and just rested in the moment, then rested completely.

****

We walked in the empty dark park alone. It was midnight and I could think of no place I wanted to be but here with her. Dorothy looked up at me. I could tell by the look in her eyes she wanted to say so much, but didn't know how. It felt kind of nice knowing she was on pins and needles for me instead of my wondering what would come out of her mouth next.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" I finally asked.

"You know I did, Quatre. I wouldn't have said it other wise," Dorothy replied.

"No?" I asked. "I wonder some times about your sincerity, Dorothy. I wonder if you say things just to get a stir out of people."

"Why would you…" Dorothy whispered. 

"Why didn't you ever say yes to any of my offers if you were in love with me?" I asked. It was a question I had long awaited to ask and be answered. 

"Because, Because…" Dorothy whispered. "I was afraid. I've never felt the way, I didn't know how to handle, I was afraid I'd hurt you." I was taken aback by this answer and without hesitation pulled her into my arms. I felt her chest lift in a heave and a cry escaped her lips. She began to cry uncontrollably. "And I hurt you worse by trying to protect you from me," She wallowed into my chest.

"Shush," I replied and petted her hair. "That's all over." I don't think she cried in years. And now she had to let out all of her pain. I closed my eyes. "I will be with you forever."

"I love you," she cried loudly and looked up at me. I grabbed her face and kissed her with all the passion that had been building up for years. 

"I love you too," I said when I let her go. She looked at me dazed. I smiled and kissed her again. I put her head on my shoulder whispered, "How would you feel about a double wedding?" She looked up at me and smiled, then laughed.

"I doubt I could have it any other way!" Dorothy smiled. I put my arm around her shoulder and we began walking, our future ahead of us. "How did you know about Heero and Relena?" Dorothy asked.

"I have my ways," I smiled.

****

Heero's hands were shaking terribly and Quatre had an antsy smile on his face. I wanted to laugh at them. Some how I knew all of this would work out. Hilde was already crying and I knew she was questioning why we hadn't done the same thing. Then the music started and the crowd, in one motion, turned and saw two dazzling brides in the isle. One a princess, grown into a queen, the other a woman finally accepting who she is. I smiled at them as they passed me. Zechs was in between both of them. He glared at Heero, but then glanced at Relena and his features softened. I snickered. Zechs was such a softy once you got to know him. I watched them say their vows. I saw a twinkle in Heero's eyes I had never seen before. I saw tears in Dorothy's eyes. I saw peaceful blitz in both Quatre and Relena. The two glanced at each other as the four ran out together as everyone threw birdseed at them. They stopped and walked over to each other and hugged. They whispered something to one another and Quatre kissed Relena on the cheek, then they left into their own limousines. Away to a life and dreams come true. 

"Duo," Hilde gushed and pulled my arm. "I wanna get married!" 

The End


End file.
